


the consequence

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles suffers the consequences of spell casting...sterek drabble - 9/7 - words of the day: mark, sniff, forget





	the consequence

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Waking in the morning, after spending the night with his dead mate, his heart breaks once again. All he wanted was a chance to save Derek. Stiles is grateful though, that he had one last chance to hold him, the chance to say a proper goodbye.

He sniffles at the memory of Derek holding him close. It leaves a mark on his heart, that he’ll never forget.

Tears fall from his eyes and with a shaking breath, he pushes off the bed to start his day.

Walking to the bathroom, he hits a brick wall made of hard muscle. “Wha?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
